Going Back
by Blue-food-is-Good-food
Summary: The gods were fighting over things as always when flashes and realizations show that the Gods need to read these books to plan for the future. Demigods are flashed into the throne room and they start reading. What happens as the gods read? Will they believe what they read or is hope lost? Canon Couples and fluffy in parts.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I have three other stories going but this idea came to me and I needed to type it out so tell me what you think! Should I keep going?

Summary:

The gods were fighting over things as always when flashes and realizations show that the Gods need to read these books to plan for the future. Demigods are flashed into the throne room and they start reading. What happens as the gods read? Will they believe what they read or is hope lost? Canon Couples and fluffy in parts.

3rd person point of view

The gods were in the throne room on Olympus arguing over the usual things.  
"Mother Rhea liked you best!"  
"That's my wife, leave her alone Ares." They continued to argue for a few more minutes and when a bright flash of light came over the room they all shut up. In front of them were seven people. Another flash ran through the room and a package with a note was next to one of the demigods. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. She definitely was a daughter of Athena. She looked miserable as she stood there. Nobody said anything for a minute and Zeus then commanded them to introduce themselves.  
"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven and Architect of Olympus."  
"Grover Underwood, Satyr, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven and Lord of the Wild."  
"Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis, Hero of Olympus, Daughter of Zeus."  
"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Hero of Olympus."  
"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, praetor at Camp Jupiter, One of the Seven."  
"Jason! Where did that come from?" Annabeth exclaimed  
"I'm not sure it just came out though." He said. Another demigod stepped forward and the introductions continued.  
"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, One of the Seven and not an airhead." She said laughing.  
"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. One of the Seven." The gods were stunned and Annabeth picked up the note to read to everyone else. She read out,  
"_Dear past Gods/Goddess's and Demigods,  
Apollo and I (Hermes) decided you guys needed to know what is going to start happening in the future. Zeus Posideon you are not allowed to hurt anyone no matter what you you do it could harm the future for the worst. Annabeth, don't worry everything will work out in time. Everyone, enjoy the stories and look out for more demigods we'll be sending.  
Your Favorite Gods,  
Apollo and Hermes_

"What are the books called?" Zeus asked. Annabeth opened the book and informed him that the books were called Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. She said there were currently eight books in the box but another note informed that there will be more books eventually.  
"Who wants to read first?" Athena asked.  
"I will," Annabeth said.


	2. Surprise!

Thanks for the reviews! I accidentally put Grover in as one of the Seven so let's just say he's an honorary member who doesn't go on quests. Let me know what you think of this chapter! Bold is the story lines. I also have no claim to any characters, they belong to the very cool Rick Riordan. I also apologise for not updating family was more important. And drama can lead to writer's block, trust me.

"I will," Annabeth said and grabbed the book. She cleared her throat and opened the book to the first page.  
"**I accidentally vaporize my Pre-algebra Teacher. Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood."**"No one does," Nico said and nobody noticed Poseidon hang his head in shame besides Annabeth and Athena.  
"**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice-"  
**"Everyone hide! He's giving advice!" Thalia yelled and everyone laughed. Even Annabeth, who hasn't laughed in almost a month.  
**"My advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever** **lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life."**  
"That wasn't bad advice." Annabeth said almost surprised.  
"**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened."  
**" Did Seaweed Brain just say something smart?" Nico asked. People who knew Percy nodded their head and he looked shocked.  
"**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_they_** sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is-"** Annabeth stopped and walked out of the room. Thalia and Piper walked out of the room after her and nobody said anything. Apollo coughed then said,  
"Athena Poseidon you two should drop your argument. It irritates all of us here on Olympus you know that right?" Both hung their heads and looked somewhere else. Just then Annabeth walked back into the room and picked up the book.  
"**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?"  
**"Yes!" All of the kids said except for Annabeth who quietly said, "No."  
**"Yeah you could say that." **Everyone laughed including Annabeth who had a tear in her eye.  
"**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at Ancient Greek and Roman stuff. I know- it sounds like torture." **"No it doesn't!" Athena burst out then apologized to her daughter for the interruption.  
**"Most Yancy field trips were**. **But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep."  
**Annabeth had a mild look of amusement while Athena looked horrified.  
**" I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War canon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course, I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the scenes tour of the marine world shark tank pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea."  
**"Aw!" Hermes and Apollo said to everyone's laughter.  
**"This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way to the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend, Grover** **in the back of the headwith chunks of peanut-butter-and-ketchup sandwich."  
**"Ew!" All of the girls screamed.  
**" Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've have been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth-grader with the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled."  
**" I am none of those things!" Grover yelled out upset.  
"Dude," Nico started, "You are."  
**"He had a note excusing him from P. E for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny like every step hurt him but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-"**

"WHAT?" Posideon yelled out.  
"Let me finish, please." Annabeth said. And when no one contradicted her she continued.  
**"With death by in school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. 'I'm going to kill her' I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. 'It's ok. I like peanut butter.' He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. 'That's it.' I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat."  
**"Why Grover, why?" Thalia said.  
**" 'You're already on probation' he reminded me. 'You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."  
**"Maybe he realizes he's a half-blood." Athena said.  
"Instead of all of us reading out loud," Hephaestus started, "What if we have an automaton read for us?" Almost everyone nodded their heads and soon there was an automaton reading for us.

'Why is one of my Furies there with the boy?' Hades thought as the automaton droned on about Mrs. Dodds. A bright light surrounded all of the demigod's and Annabeth gasped when she saw her love. She ran over to him and judo flipped him over her shoulder and pinned him underneath her. He waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and she immediately smiled and let him go. He let out a deep breath and chastely kissed her. She smiled again and asked him where he had been. He explained about the Roman Camp and how Hera had wiped his memory. The automaton had been made to be quiet and the couple snuggled on the couch happy to be back with each other. Percy was recalling facts about Camp Half-Blood and Jason about the Roman Camp.

They had the automaton finish the chapter and stop then when Percy's stomach growled so loud that Nico who was across the room, they declared it was lunch time. They all filed into a really big kitchen and all of the couples sat next to each other and left the rest to their own devices.

x

I know, I know it's short. I didn't want to directly copy the text and that's how the chapter came out. I'm sorry it's so short. Send me a review and I'll start the next chapter. Has anyone read the House of Hades yet? I have yet to read it sadly.


	3. Author's Note I'm sorry

I know I know just an author's note. It was brought to my attention that parts of this story were breaking the guidelines as stated by DarkSiren49. Here's the review.

Your story is in violation of the following Guideline Rules.

Entries Not Allowed #3 MST: Comments in between the flow of a copied story.  
Actions Not Allowed #3 Copying from a previously published work (including  
musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Your story can be reported unless it complies to the Guideline Rules. You  
could ignore and leave it for the admins to deal with, but I remind you that  
your account can be suspended for any rule broken.

DarkSiren49  
-Critics United

I've read some of the stories like mine and how there are comments in between the dialogue so I didn't know. I also didn't know you can't copy music lyrics. If they are from a song can you copy them in another story as if the character is singing the song but disclaim that the song isn't yours? Thank you for bringing it to my attention and if there's anything else let me know!


End file.
